Impulse Control
by vdogrrl44
Summary: Alex is having a hard time controlling her impulses...at least when Bobby's around..Contains adult language
1. Chapter 1

Alex 

It is really frustrating to find myself so easily distracted during work hours. But for the last 2 weeks, it seems that every little thing can make my brain zone out from various interviews, paperwork and especially during the dreaded de-brief's with Ross.

I've never been the type of girl who spends her time daydreaming. My mother always said I was the most practical and dependable child out of the entire Eames' brood. Sure, as a child I would make-believe and play cops & robbers with my brothers and I certainly flirted with flights of fancy such as imagining that I was actually adopted and my real family was filthy rich and would buy me not just my own horse, but an entire horse farm.

Silly childhood fancies I could understand. But this? I should be paying attention to the arson suspect across the table, but I'm currently fascinated by the powerfully broad man beside me. Is that a new aftershave he's wearing? And that suit, my god. Talk about hugging a body in all the right places.

Perhaps I should back up and give you a little background. It might help you understand why my current state of mind has the 'aroused' button pressed down at all times. Approximately 14 days ago, my partner, Bobby Goren and I consummated our relationship.

_More to the point – we made love. Then we fucked. Then we made love again. In every room in his apartment. Twice._

When I say the man is a genius, I'm not just talking about his brain. I'd like to think that he acquired his talents via books or perhaps he's just a natural. Unfortunately, I'm well aware of Bobby's reputation as a ladies' man. But I don't fault him for enjoying his past flings. I've certainly had mine and all I can say is that it has definitely allowed me to appreciate Bobby in so many ways.

And I'll tell you a little secret - I get a little turned on by the fact that Robert Goren, my big, strong, handsome partner finds me irresistible and sexier than any woman he's ever known. So, to all those ladies down in Records that still make mooneyes at him, I have one thing to say to:

You're assumptions about Detective Goren's stamina and prowess is spot-on. He's the most incredible lover and friend a woman could ever have. But most of all, I wanted to say – _He's mine so keep your mitts to yourselves!_

"Eames?"

She startles when Bobby's deep voice resounds in her ears.

"Yeah?" she answers as if she's been paying attention the whole time.

Bobby laughs and looks back at the suspect, "See Mr. Rivers, your alibi is so embarrassingly stale that my partner can't help but tune you out."

_Whew, she thinks. You better get yourself together right quick girl before he figures out that you're thinking about the way his ass looks when he is— STOP AND FOCUS!_

"Mr. Rivers," Alex says in her best don't-give-me-any-shit voice, "we can continue to play this little game of yours all day, but I have to warn you, my partner here," she hesitates, pointing to Bobby with her finger, "he's like a pit-bull and he'll just bark and bite until you give us the truth."

Alex restrains the urge to laugh when the suspect starts sweating. Profusely.

_Sometimes, I really do love my job, she thinks_.

Bobby large frame hovers and Alex can see Bobby's nose twitch, smelling the fear emanating off of Mr. Sweat Stains.

With a powerful slap of his hand on the metal table, Bobby digs into the suspect, bobbing and weaving, questioning and insinuating.

Suddenly Alex is transported to the previous evening. Bobby was unabashedly aroused all day yesterday and took every opportunity to brush his body against hers. He even went as far as pushing his erection into her ass when she bent down to retrieve her fallen keys outside of their favorite luncheonette. By the time she was ready to take him home and rub various parts of her body down his, he told her he had a phone session with his mother's oncologist.

Lonely and frustrated, Alex went home alone and peeled off her clothes thinking only of a long hot shower. When the water hit her naked form, washing and exfoliating weren't the only thing on her mind. The feathery touch of her hands on her breasts caused her nipples to spring up in attention, as if searching for the heated touch of Bobby's mouth and tongue.

Alex's fingers were busy circling her clit and building up to an orgasm when cold air slapped against her back. Turning in a flash, her eyes found Bobby's lascivious smile and breathtakingly beautiful bare body. With a powerful shove, Bobby presses her up against the slippery tile and forcefully lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist. Bobby's fingers dip into her satiny heat and whisper filthy things in her ear.

"You've been driving me crazy all day. All I could think about was getting inside your tight and incredibly hot pussy. You enjoyed teasing me today," he says, smiling slyly. "I should put you over my knee and smack that curvy little ass of yours until you beg me to make you come."

_And later on in the bedroom, he did just that, she thinks, squirming slightly in her seat._

"You alright, Detective?"

Alex startles as Captain Ross' voice interrupts her reminiscing.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking," she replies.

"That's the first time I've seen you so quiet in an interrogation," he says, looking a bit confused. "You really let Goren work his magic today."

_Oh, you have no idea. I let him work it today, last night, the day before on the kitchen floor…_

"Well, great work today. It will be a relief to get this case off my desk," he says before exiting the room.

_Nice work, Eames. He must think you are a freakin' idiot. I couldn't even find the words to speak to Ross because I'm sitting in my own juices thinking about Bobby's large firm hand smacking my a-_

"You want to get some dinner, Eames?" Bobby asks as he returns to the interrogation room.

"Uh yeah," she says huskily, trying desperately to keep a professional distance between their bodies.

As Alex sits down at a booth at their favorite pub she can't help but congratulate herself on not sexually molesting Bobby during their walk from 1PP to Kelly's Pub.

"What's up with you today?" Bobby asks, eyes perusing the menu.

"Nothing. I think I'm just tired," she replies. _Want you so bad._

"You zoned on me today. That's a first in our partnership," he says, tilting his head curiously. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"You know what, Bobby, there is something," she says, closing her menu. "I want you to fu-

"What can I get you folks tonight?" the perky waitress asks.

_How about your absence, Alice? I'm working on getting laid here. Where's the sisterhood?_

"I'll have the roast beef, medium and she'll have…" Bobby says, looking over at Alex.

"Grilled Chicken with steamed vegetables," Alex replies sullenly.

"I'll be right back with your food," Ms. Perky says before her welcomed departure.

"What were you going to say, Alex?"

"I was going to say that I really, I mean really need you to fu-

"Bobby, where have you been hiding yourself?" a middle-aged man says, slapping a hand down onto Bobby's shoulder.

_This is some kind of joke. I mean this is something out of a sitcom. What's a girl got to do to get her man alone for 5 minutes?_

Sitting back with a polite smile on her face, Alex listens as the older gentlemen drones on and on about some mutual acquaintance of theirs. Blah, Blah, Blah.

When their food arrives, Mr. Blabbermouth actually has the manners to take his leave.

"Wow, I forgot how much that guy can talk," Bobby says, taking his first bite of roast beef. "I'm sorry we keep getting interrupted, babe. Is there something wrong with your food? You haven't eaten a-

"Fuck me," she says urgently.

Bobby pauses with a forkful of food halfway to his mouth, "What?"

"Bobby so help me god, if I don't get you inside me in the next 5 minutes I'm going to throw you down on this table and screw you, crowded restaurant or not."

She watches as Bobby's Adam's apple bobs erratically. Apparently, Bobby has lost the ability to hold his fork because the silverware clanks down and falls to the floor.

"Right now? You want us to…" he says in hushed voice, looking at her with widened disbelieving eyes.

"Meet me in the ladies room in 2 minutes. If you don't show up, I'll just take care of myself," she smirks, standing up and walking towards the bathrooms.

Putting a little extra swing in her hips, Alex looks back and finds Bobby openmouthed and slightly flushed.

_That's right, Alex, girl, work what your momma gave you._

Upon entering the small but spotless ladies room, Alex stands in front of the mirror and finds her face flush with excitement. She can hardly recognize the woman staring back at her. The Alex she has always known would never suggest sex in a public place. Especially not a crowded pub that she frequents quite regularly.

This is insane. What the hell am I doing letting my libido take over my brain? Forget it, I'm just going to go back to the table and forget I had this moment of insanity. Bobby is probably sitting patiently waiting for his sensible Eames to return.

As she turns and walks to the door (and sanity), Alex is astonished to see Bobby's large frame enter.

_Oh, Shit. He actually followed me._

Author's Note: Do you guys want to find out what happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

M-ish

* * *

Bobby

_Jesus H. Christ. She wants me to do what?_

I'm certainly no prude, but I can't believe my Alex wants me to follow her into the ladies room and make love to her. Edit that, Goren – she wants you to fuck her.

_When did it get so damn hot in here?_

He ogles the sweet luscious sway of Alex's hips until she disappears behind the bathroom door. Bobby's intellect calmly suggests sitting down and resuming his dinner and afterwards, he can take his lady home and make love to her in her soft warm bed.

His throbbing dick on the other hand is verbally berating his overused intellect. _What the hell is wrong with you? A wonderful sexy woman who happens to love you is asking, nay, begging you to fuck her, right here and now._

Bobby's dick is surprisingly convincing.

His brain actually responds to his legs request to get up and walk towards the ladies room. With his full body's agreement, Bobby's excitement skyrockets, flushing at the thought that Eames wants him so bad that she can't wait another minute to be with him.

Pushing the door open, he comes face to face with an astonished and crimson faced Alex.

_You've realized how crazy this is, haven't you? Well, too late, you've got me hot and bothered and we're going to finish this, Eames._

"You came," she says.

Bobby stifles his laughter, "Not yet, but I'm sure you can help me with that."

"Bobby, I know this was a crazy idea. I didn't mean to pressure you, let's just go back to the table-

With an uncharacteristic squeal, Eames is picked up and pushed into one of the stalls. The door is swiftly locked and she finds herself at the mercy of one hot and horny Bobby Goren.

"This idea isn't half as crazy as I originally thought," he says, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Alex groans into his mouth and descends into sexual madness when Bobby's fingers unbutton her slacks. With a slip of his finger, he is inside her, exploring and teasing her.

"You didn't think I would have the guts, did you?" he says huskily, beginning a sensual assault on her neck.

"I…I thought you would be," she hesitates, biting down on his shoulder, leaving a wet spot on his navy Hugo Boss jacket, "the sensible one tonight."

"I'm never sensible when it comes to you," he says, unzipping his trousers and pushing them down with his boxers to allow his hardness an escape.

"I've been thinking about you all day," she says breathlessly, licking and nibbling at the corners of his mouth. "Of all the things you do to me. Of all the things you make me feel."

"You want to feel it again," he smirks while his hand pushes one leg of her slacks down and over her feet.

"Hell yes," she gasps taking his mouth in a ravenous kiss, their tongues slipping and sliding against one another's. Alex can feel her wetness sliding down her leg as enjoys the rough texture of Bobby's wonderful hands slide her black panties down her leg.

Nudging his hardness against her wetness, Bobby teases her with a swing of his hips. "What did you want me to do to you? Say it again."

Alex grits her teeth as she fights desperately against the bonds of his hands keeping her from sliding down onto him.

"Look at me," he says, sliding his lips against hers, "what do you want, baby?"

With ragged breath, Alex responds into his mouth, "Fuck me."

The swift hard pressure of Bobby's cock pressing deep inside of her causes her to shiver and pant out a string of curses.

The ferocious pace of Bobby's hips has Alex's body bouncing up and down the wall of the bathroom stall. Impatient and greedy for release, Alex releases her grasp of Bobby's shoulders and reaches back and clutches the top of the stall, giving her leverage to push her hips down onto him.

With her new leverage, Alex uses all of her upper body strength to slam down onto his pulsing hardness. She can see Bobby's eyes flutter and hear the rumbling groans falling from his mouth each time she pushes down and squeezes. "I..I can't believe this...," she says, lost in their passion. She feels one of Bobby's hands loosen its grip on her ass and sighs, but it rewarded when that same warm appendage begins unbuttoning her blouse. "Wanna see you. Need to have my mouth on your beautiful breasts," he says in a passion-tinged voice.

When Bobby roughly pulls down one side of her bra, Alex winces as the cold air of their surroundings hits her puckered nipples. The chill is quickly replaced by Bobby's hot and greedy mouth as he places small open-mouthed kisses to her breast. Alex's rhythm is thrown off by the tingly sensations of Bobby's licks and swirls. Dropping her head down, she watches Bobby's strong body grasping hers possessively, his head moving as he revels in the soft skin of her breasts. Blackness floats behind her now closed eyes as she gives in to the heat and push and pull of their mating.

Bobby has never been so completely mesmerized by a woman. Alex's heat and scent overwhelm his sense of discipline and the only sound in his ears is her sexy and breathy moans set against the beating of the jukebox outside.

_If you start me up, __If you start me up I'll never stop_

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby…"

_I've been running hot_

_You got me ticking gonna blow my top_

"You are so hot, baby," he says in a rough voice, "you wanted me so bad you just couldn't wait could you?"

Bobby watches her doe eyes open slowly and her mouth agape in silent cries of pleasure.

"I never knew my Eames was such a bad girl," he says huskily, "What if someone opened that door just behind us? What if someone could hear us? Hmm?"

Bobby can see Alex's arms quivering in effort to keep herself up. He can feel her squeezing his cock, seeking her release.

Bobby's hips thrust erratically, "You wanna come?"

_If you start it up_

_Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got_

"Yes, Bobby, please," Alex urges him, dropping her hands down onto his shoulders.

"Alright, then," Bobby groans, "Hold on."

Alex almost screams as Bobby lifts her completely off of his cock. With the strength she didn't know he had, Bobby lifts her body up further, grabbing onto her ass with both hands.

"Wrap your legs around my neck," he says firmly and urgently.

_If you rough it up_

_If you like it you can slide it up, slide it up_

_Don't make a grown man cry_

Giving in to her need to come, Alex wraps her legs securely around his neck so that her pussy is directly in front of Bobby's mouth.

"Oh God!" she moans as Bobby pulls her onto his mouth.

Digging her fingers tightly into his hair, Alex opens her eyes in surprise and a little bit of fear. If someone did walk in, they would see her upper body above the stall barrier. Jesus, talk about taking a risk. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thinks.

Alex flushes when Bobby speeds up his tongue, licking each side of her wetness, slipping his tongue in and out of her and humming softly deep in his throat. Her hips instinctively swirl around his tongue, positioning him perfectly to stimulate her throbbing clit. When he takes it into his mouth and sucks with just the right amount of pressure, Alex nails dig into his scalp.

_Ride like the wind at double speed_

_I'll take you places that you've never, never seen_

Somewhere in the recesses of her lust filled mind, Alex recognizes a particular rhythm that Bobby is using on her.

Damn, he's spelling the alphabet out on me with his tongue!

With each swirl and unexpected suck, she can feel the pressure build up in her belly. With a sharp groan, Bobby's name escapes from her throat and she comes apart in his arms.

When her cries and shivers relent, Bobby looks up at her flushed face and shiny lips, "No one's come in yet."

"Yeah," she says with a strangled laugh. "Oh, I love you," she says breathlessly.

Sliding his tongue across his wet mouth, "You are so delicious."

"I want your mouth, Bobby," Alex says, unwrapping her quivering legs and allowing Bobby to slide her body down on his. Taking his mouth in a luscious kiss, Alex drops her hand down and wraps it around Bobby's sorely neglected cock.

Lifting his mouth from hers, "The waitress is going to think we..oh god,…slipped out on the check," he says taking in big gulps of air.

"Now, it's your turn," she smiles naughtily, turning around and placing her hands on the stall wall with then wiggling her perfect little ass.

_You, you, you make a grown man cry_

_You, you make a dead man come_

"God, I love you," he groans, taking himself in hand and sliding into the most heavenly place in the world.

Bobby thrusts into her a few times with breathtaking force and the combination of her delectable juices on his tongue and the squeeze of her muscles, he groans out his climax, spilling himself into her depths.

_You, you, you make a grown man cry_

_You, you make a dead man come_

_You, you make a dead man come_

Alex shivers as she feels Bobby's weight collapse against her back and his heavy breathing on the nape of her neck. When Bobby withdraws and pulls back, Alex sighs from the loss and reaches down to pull up and zipper her pants. Before she turns, she can hear Bobby zipper up and buckle his belt.

"Well," she says, turning and taking in Bobby's appearance. His hair was in complete disarray and his mouth still shiny from their lovemaking.

"Yeah…well," he smiles in a lazy, satisfied way. "I can't believe we did that."

"I know," Alex says and begins to laugh, "and we didn't get caught."

Pulling Alex into a tight embrace, Bobby laughs, "You make me happy."

"Me too," she smiles into his shoulder.

Opening the stall door, Bobby leans his head out shyly, surveying the area before he and Alex exit. They straighten up their hair and clothes in the mirror and make their way out of the bathroom.

Alex walks ahead to their table and Bobby follows a minute later in an attempt to look inconspicuous.

_Hey, that should work, she thinks sarcastically. We've only been gone for a good 20 minutes._

They both eat up their now cold food with smiles. Alex flushes as Bobby's eyes never leave hers for long, indicating that the games will begin once again when they get back to his place.

"Did you two enjoy your dinner," the waitress asks, collecting their now empty plates.

"It was great," Alex hesitates, looking at the waitress' nametag, "Geraldine."

"Yeah, it was the best steak I've ever had," Bobby declares with a relaxed smile on his face.

They turn down the offer for coffee and dessert and quickly leave a hefty tip for the patient Geraldine. Pulling their coats on at the door, Alex feels a tap on the shoulder.

"Honey, you almost forgot this," Geraldine says, giving Alex her cell phone.

"Oh, thank you. I would have gone crazy looking for it later," she says pocketing the phone and watching Bobby pay the cashier.

"Sweetie, after your great dinner, who could blame you for forgetting it?" Geraldine smiles knowingly.

Alex feels her face turn crimson and looks down, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Geraldine says, now leaning down and whispering, "can't say I blame you. If I was younger I would be taking advantage of any time I had with that kind of man," pointing to Bobby.

Geraldine smiles and waves as she walks toward another customer's table.

"You ready?" Bobby asks at her shoulder.

Alex smiles up into his lovely face, "Yeah, let's go home."

"Home?" Bobby says, "Which home would that be? Yours or mine?"

Alex walks out in the cold, "That depends. Do you have any Rolling Stone's CD's?"

Bobby looks at her confused for a moment before understanding crosses his face and laughs, "I think I have 'Sticky Fingers'."

"That'll do," she says, leaning up on tiptoes and giving him a kiss.

Alex can't help but laugh as Bobby hums all the way home.

_Ride like the wind at double speed_

_I'll take you places that you've never, never seen, __Start me up_

_Author's Notes: Wow – I thought this would be a quick write, but it ended up longer than I thought. Kinda like what Eames was thinking, too! Reviews make me happy…_

_Song courtesy of Rolling Stones._


End file.
